U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,639 to Barber et al. discloses a label used for color coding, organizing and codifying files, tapes, cassettes and similar articles by file number. Each numeral of the file number has a unique, visually recognized color coded label that is also machine readable. A misfiled article bearing these color coded labels stands out because it disrupts the otherwise consistent pattern of colors along the edges of coded articles employing the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,191 to Barber discloses a process for labeling a system of file folders. Each label has a printed set of indicia that identifies the file. The printed indicia is machine readable. Selected portions of the machine readable indicia are visually identifiable via color coded labels that correspond to the machine readable indicia.
U.S. Pat. 4,580,815 to Barber discloses a composite strip adapted to receive a color coded labeling system for organizing files by file number.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,253 to Beisswanger discloses an index system for file folders. The Beisswanger system utilizes four fields, a primary, secondary, and first and second tertiary fields. The primary field is four inches long, the secondary field is two inches long and the tertiary fields are each one inch long. Color coded indicia are placed in each field corresponding to an individual numeral of the file number. The variable length of the fields creates a funnel effect that leads the eye to the desired file.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,820 to Kasprzak et al. discloses a machine-readable and human-readable color coded pre-printed label. The machine-readable and color coded sections of the label are aligned side-by-side in a machine-readable column and a color coded column. Each segment of the color coded column bears a single numeral of the file number and its corresponding color. The labels are supplied in sheet form. Each sheet has a plurality of labels. The OCR labels may be affixed to books in library stacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,503 to Strauss discloses a method for obliterating undesired portions of a color coded label, leaving only information that is useful and desired.